Pac Man Christmas Carol
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: Skeebo doesn't have the Christmas spirit so Pac Man decides to teach him a lesson with help from the ghost gang. Meanwhile Betrayus is planning to freeze Pac world by Christmas morning. Will Skeebo learn his lesson before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the Beginning

It was Christmas Eve in Pacopolis as Pac people are doing things like Christmas shopping and preparing for Christmas. At school Pac Man and his friends were excited for tomorrow.

"I can't wait for Christmas." said Cylindria.

"Yeah, me too because not only do I get to eat but I also get to celebrate Christmas with my friends." said Pac Man.

Skeebo, however, doesen't seem to like Christmas.

"Bah humbug." said Skeebo.

Pac Man and his friends were shocked.

"Christmas is not bah humbug, it's about being with your family." said Spiral.

"I don't care about family, I just care that I don't like Christmas." said Skeebo.

Meanwhile at the Netherworld, Betrayus was looking at the calendar.

"Tomorrow is Christmas." said Betrayus.

Buttler was confused.

"So what?" asked Buttler.

Betrayus looked at Buttler.

"It means that the Pac people are celebrating Christmas tomorrow." said Betrayus.

Dr. Buttocks floated into the room with a machine.

"With my latest invention, the Freezinator 3000, I can freeze the citizens and turn them into ice statues." said Dr. Buttocks.

He aimed the machine at Buttler and shot an icy beam. Buttler tried to escape but it was too late. The beam hits Buttler and it froze him. Betrayus laughed evilly.

"It's brilliant," said Betrayus, "but when are we going to freeze the town?"

Dr. Buttocks smirked.

"Tomorrow at Christmas day," replied Dr. Buttocks, "we will freeze everyone and get our bodies back."

Betrayus snickered.

"Even the yellow one?" asked Betrayus.

"Even Pac Man." said Dr. Buttocks.

Pinky gasped. The ghost gang were spying on Betrayus. Betrayus threw a fireball at Buttler, which unfroze him.

"Ah, much better." said Buttler.

Betrayus grabbed Buttler.

"Tell every ghost to wait tomorrow and by then the invasion will start!" said Betrayus.

"Yes, Betrayus." said Buttler.

"We better warn Paccums." said Pinky.

"Fine." said Inky.

So the ghost gang went towards Pac world to warn Pac Man.

Meanwhile at Pac world, Pac Man and his friends were trying to convince Skeebo that Christmas is a good time of the year.

"But Skeebo it is the time to spend time with your family." said Cylindria.

"Bah humbug." said Skeebo.

"Come on show your Christmas spirit." said Spiral.

"I don't have any Christmas spirit." said Skeebo.

Skeebo then walked off.

"Skeebo doesn't seem to be in a jolly mood." said Cylindria.

Just then, the ghost gang appeared.

"Hi, what's up guys?" asked Pac Man.

"Betrayus is planning to freeze Pac world with Dr. Buttock's new invention by tomorrow morning." said Clyde.

Pac Man and his friends were shocked. "Say what!" said Pac Man.

"But tomorrow is Christmas." said Spiral.

Cylindria doesn't seem to like the news.

"Oh great, not only does Skeebo act like a scrooge, but now Betrayus is planning to attack on Christmas." said Cylindria.

Pac Man started to think.

"We've gotta think of a way to solve our problems." said Pac Man.

The group begin thinking. Just then, Cylindria got an idea.

"Hey, do you remember the Christmas carol?" asked Cylindria.

"Yeah." said Pac Man and Spiral.

"Well why don't we do the same, when Skeebo sees the Christmas ghosts, he will change his ways." said Cylindria.

"Yeah, that is a great idea Cyli." said Pac Man.

"Yeah but the only problem is that we don't have any ghosts." said Spiral.

"Sure we do." said Cylindria.

She pointed at the ghost gang.

"Whoa, wait, it is a good idea but we don't know how to travel in time." said Blinky.

"We will get help from Sir C." said Pac Man.

So they went into Sir C's lab. Sir C saw Pac Man and the crew.

"What do you want?" asked Sir C.

"We want a potion that will grant the user to go back in time." said Pac Man.

"I do have something in the lab." said Sir C.

Sir C pulled out two bottles of liquid.

"Here you go Pac my boy." said Sir C.

Pac Man took the bottles and give them to Inky and Pinky.

"Here drink this." Pac Man told the ghosts.

Inky and Pinky drank the potion. They begin to glow. The glow then faded.

"Yes success, now we have to make sure that Skeebo will be visited by some ghosts and we're set." said Cylindria as she gave Pac Man and Spiral a high five.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the Messenger Ghost (Blinky)

Later that night, Pac Man and his friends were behind Skeebo's house. The ghost gang were dressed up. Blinky was wearing chains, Inky was wearing a robe with a hood, Clyde was wearing a wreath on his head and Pinky was also wearing a wreath on her head but she had a candy cane in her hand.

"Okay, do you know what to do." asked Cylindria.

"Right." said the ghost gang.

Spiral was looking through his binoculars.

"Skeebo is leaving the school." said Spiral.

Cylindria nodded.

"Okay time for Christmas Carol Operation." said Cylindria.

Blinky possessed the door. Meanwhile Skeebo was walking towards his house muttering to himself. He was about to open the door when a face appeared where the doorknob used to be. The face groaned. "Ah!" Skeebo screamed.

He covered his eyes. But when he looked again, the face was gone.

"I must be dreaming." said Skeebo.

He entered the house and closed the door. He walked up the stairs. He had a strange felling that someone was following him. He turned around but nobody was there. He quickly went up the stairs. He gasped for air. He heard some moaning. He turned around and saw a red ghost wearing chains. Skeebo screamed. Skeebo then hid under the covers.

"What do you want?" asked Skeebo.

"I have come to warn you." said Blinky.

"Warn me about what?" asked Skeebo.

"About your ways." said Blinky.

Skeebo noticed the chains.

"What's with the chains?" asked Skeebo.

"These are the chains that you made and that I have to wear but your own is a thousandth fold and unlike me you will have to wear these chains for eternity." said Blinky.

Skeebo gasped.

"But don't worry, you have a chance, you will be visited by three more ghosts." said Blinky.

"Don't I have enough haunting?" asked Skeebo.

"These ghosts will help you change your ways," said Blinky, "but the first ghost will arrive when the clock tolls at one."

He then disappeared. Skeebo decided to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the Ghost of Christmas Past (Pinky)

Skeebo slept until the clock tolls one. Skeebo hid under the covers. A flash appeared. Skeebo covered his eyes. The flash disappeared. A pink ghost wearing a wreath on her head and holding the candy cane appeared. Skeebo shivered.

"Are you the ghost of Christmas past?" asked Skeebo.

"Yes I am," said the ghost, "I am here to show you your past."

The ghost took Skeebo's hand and they flew into a portal. They went out of the portal and saw a younger version of Pac world. They went to a familiar building.

"Do you recognize this place Skeebo?" asked the ghost.

Skeebo looked at the building and recognized it.

"It's the school." said Skeebo.

He looked inside and saw young Pac people. A young Pac Man was with his young friends.

"Hey, that's Pac Man and his friends when they were young." said Skeebo.

The school bell rung.

"Okay class tomorrow is Christmas so have a wonderful time." said Miss Globular.

Kids leave as they were excited about Christmas.

"I'm sure that kid looks familiar to you." said Pinky as she pointed to a familiar kid.

Skeebo looked at the kid and was shocked.

"That's me when I was a kid." said Skeebo.

Young Skeebo waved at Miss Globular.

"Merry Christmas." said young Skeebo. "

A Merry Christmas to you Skeebo." said Miss Globular.

Young Skeebo left. "

By that time you like Christmas, here is another scene in which you were kind." said Pinky.

Once again Pinky and Skeebo flew into another portal. They stopped by the school again only this time it looks a little bit older. Skeebo looked into the window.

"Hey, that's the time where they held that Christmas party." said Skeebo.

Inside many Pac people were dancing and enjoying themselves.

Young Skeebo was sitting down and was bored.

"Hey wanna dance with me." a Pac worlder asked.

Young Skeebo looked up and saw Cylindria. His face turned red.

"Uh sure." said Young Skeebo shyly.

The two begin dancing. They stood under the mistletoe. Cylindria gave him a big kiss. Young Skeebo had hearts in his eyes. Cylindria giggled and kept dancing with Skeebo.

"Cylindria used to be my girlfriend but somehow she broke up with me." said Skeebo.

"Then I will show you the reason." said Pinky.

They once again traveled in time. They saw Skeebo in the Pac it in burger place. Cylindria along with her friends were walking towards the order counter.

"Hey, do you want to eat with me?" asked Skeebo.

"No thank you, I'm with my friends." said Cylindria.

Skeebo was shocked.

"I've spent my allowance on this here food." said Skeebo.

Cylindria was mad.

"Why is it that you act like a scrooge?" said Cylindria.

"It's probably because I like it that way." said Skeebo.

"Fine , if you like that way it's not my problem, why don't you go find another girl." said Cylindria.

She stormed off. Pac Man ate the food Skeebo ordered.

"Thanks Skeebo." said Pacman.

Skeebo steamed up as both Pac Man and Spiral left. Skeebo then stomped off.

"No wait!" said the present Skeebo.

"This is the past, no one can hear you." said Pinky.

"Why are you torturing me with these memories?" asked Skeebo.

"This is not my fault, these are the memories you made yourself." said Pinky.

Pinky disappeared.

"Wait, don't leave me here." said Skeebo as he ran.

He soon ran into his bed.

"Ouch that hurts." said Skeebo.

He then noticed he is back in his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the Ghost of Christmas Present (Clyde)

Pinky flew towards Pac Man and his friends.

"I'm done." said Pinky.

"Alright time for the present" said Pac Man.

Pac Man called Aunt Sphreia on his wrist com.

"Hi Aunt Spheria." said Pac Man.

"Hi Pac Man" said Aunt Spheria.

"Can you do us a favor." said Pac Man.

"Sure what do you need?" asked Aunt Spheria.

Pac Man told her everything.

"Okay I'll do it." said Spheria.

Pac Man and his friends were happy about it.

"Great, see you at Sir C's lab." said Pac Man.

Pac Man turned off his wrist com. Pac Man turned towards to Clyde.

"Okay go visit Skeebo." said Pac Man.

"Okay." said Clyde.

Pac Man, Cylindria and Spiral went towards Sir C's lab while Clyde does his business.

Skeebo slept. The clock begins tolling. It tolled until it stopped. Skeebo waited for a flash but nothing happened.

"Hmm guess he's not here." said Skeebo.

Skeebo decided to look in his closet. When he opened the door, he saw a room. Skeebo saw a Christmas tree, a wreath, mistletoe, a fireplace and lots of food. In the middle of the room was an orange ghost with a wreath on his head.

"Are you the ghost of Christmas present?" asked Skeebo.

"Yes I am." said Clyde.

Skeebo eats the food.

"This is delicious." said Skeebo. "

These foods have joy in them." said Clyde.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Skeebo.

"Come and I will show you." said Clyde.

Skeebo and the ghost went towards Sir C's lab. When they got there, they looked through the window. "That's Pac Man." said Skeebo.

Pac Man and his friends were preparing a Christmas dinner.

"I am so glad to see you Aunt Spheria." said Pac Man.

"I'm glad too, I wanted to see my nephew." said Spheria.

Sir C put the food on the table. They begin eating. Cylindria looked a little worried.

"What's wrong Cyli." said Pac Man.

"I'm worried because I might not see you again." said Cylindria.

"What do you mean by that?" said Pac Man.

"Well what if Betrayus defeats you." said Cylindria.

"Don't worry I'm sure I won't be beaten besides I've always beat Betrayus." said Pac Man.

"Yeah I guess you are right." said Cylindria. They continued eating.

"This may be Pac Man's last Christmas." said Clyde.

Skeebo looked worried.

"What do you mean by that?" said Skeebo.

"I don't know about the future but I do know this, if this keeps up I see a village without a defender." said Clyde.

"What are you talking about?" said Skeebo.

"I don't have time to explain but the next ghost will tell you for he will know." said Clyde.

Clyde took Skeebo to the main square.

"The next ghost will meet you here." said Clyde. He then disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Ghost of Christmas Future (Inky)

Skeebo waited for the next ghost. Suddenly fog appears. It turns out that the fog came from the fan that Blinky and Pinky are using but Skeebo doesn't know that. Skeebo backed away and bumped into a hooded figure. The figure pulled his hood down and reveals his face. The figure was a blue ghost wearing a robe. Skeebo screamed.

"Are you the ghost of Christmas future?" asked Skeebo.

"Yes I am." said Inky.

"Out of all the ghosts I've seen, I fear you most of all." said Skeebo.

"That's great, so anyway I am here to show you what the future is going to be if you don't change your ways." said Inky.

Inky summoned a portal and both the ghost and Skeebo went in it. The portal was gloomy. Soon they landed in a graveyard.

"Why are we there?" asked Skeebo.

"Look over there." said Inky as he points to a certain spot.

Skeebo looked where he was pointing and saw Cylindria, Spiral, Sir C, Grinder, Fuzbitz, President Spheros and Spheria. They were crying as they looked at a grave.

"Oh why does this have to happen." asked Spiral.

"I know how much you miss him and so do I but I can't do anything about it." said President Spheros.

"I missed you Pac." said Cylindria.

Skeebo was shocked. He looked at the grave and saw a statue of Pac Man.

"Oh no this isn't happening." said Skeebo.

He grabbed the ghost and shook him.

"Please tell me this isn't happening." said Skeebo.

The ghost moved away from Skeebo.

"I'm afraid it is." said Inky.

Skeebo gasped.

"Pac Man stopped Betrayus from freezing the town but Dr. Buttocks made a bomb in a shape of a power berry, Pac Man ate it and explode thus defeating Pac Man for good." said Inky.

Skeebo looked back at the horrified moment.

"Since Pac Man is defeated for good, the ghosts are planning to take over Pac world, we have to do the best we can since Pac Man isn't here, the village won't be the same without him." said President Spheros.

"Mabye now Pac Man can finally see his parents." said Cylindria.

"Good bye Pac Man." said Spiral.

They left. The only ones left are Inky and Skeebo.

"What have I done." said Skeebo.

They turned around and saw the Creepies.

"Isn't this great Seymour, that Pac worlder has finally passed away, now we have a new ghost in the Netherworld." said one of the Creepies.

They both laughed. The Creepies left.

"How dare they say that about Pac Man!" said Skeebo.

"They are not talking about Pac Man, they are talking about that guy." said Inky as he pointed to the grave that the Creepies were working on.

Skeebo headed to the grave and rubbed the snow off the grave. Skeebo gasped when he saw the name. It said Skeebo.

"No this can't be happening." said Skeebo.

"It is." said a mysterious voice.

Skeebo turned around and saw Betrayus with Dr. Buttocks and Buttler.

"Since you helped me get rid of Pac Man, you are going to the Netherworld." said Betrayus.

Ghosts appeared and moved towards Skeebo. Skeebo backed away. The ground begin to open and fire appeared at the bottom. Skeebo slipped of the ground and held on to a tree branch.

"Help ghost of Christmas future, I will change my ways." said Skeebo.

No answer came. All Skeebo could hear were Betrayus and his ghosts laughing. The branch broke. Skeebo fell. As Skeebo fell, the background begins to change. Skeebo landed on the floor in his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the Ending

Skeebo screamed thinking he landed on the fire. Skeebo stopped running and noticed that he was in his bedroom. He looked at himself and was happy.

"I'm not a ghost." said Skeebo.

Skeebo danced happily. Just then a thought came over him. Skeebo look out the window and saw a young male Pac worlder.

"What day is it today?" asked Skeebo.

"Today is Christmas." said the young boy.

"I didn't miss it, the ghosts did it in one night." said Skeebo.

Skeebo ran outside. He bumped into Pac Man.

"Pac Man, I'm so glad to see you." said Skeebo.

Pac Man nodded. "I'm so glad to see you too." said Pac Man.

Suddenly Betrayus and his ghost army appeared. Dr. Buttocks begin freezing people with his invention. "This is awesome." said Dr. Buttocks.

"Time to put these ghosts into deep freeze." said Pac Man.

Pac Man ate an ice berry and turned into Ice Pac Man. Pac Man begin freezing ghosts and eating them. He keeps eating them until Betrayus, Dr. Buttocks and Buttler were the only ones left. He begin spitting out their eyeballs.

"Oh you think you are so cool, well then take this." said Dr. Buttocks.

He fired an ice beam at Pac Man. He avoided the attack. He then tackled into Dr. Buttocks causing him to let go of the machine. Pac Man ate the machine.

"No my invention." said Dr. Buttocks.

Pac Man freeze the ghostly trio. Pac Man ate the ghosts and spat their frozen eyeballs. Pac Man landed on the ground and gotten rid of his power up. Everyone cheered.

"You know I really don't like you." said Skeebo.

Pac Man nodded. "Yes." said Pac Man.

"Well I don't like you being gone even more, I want you to be the defender of Pac world." said Skeebo. Everyone cheered. Pac Man talked to the ghosts privately.

"You did a great job, we solved both our problems." said Pac Man.

"It wasn't easy but we managed it." said Inky.

"Mabye sometime later you and I can have a Christmas dinner." said Pinky.

Pac Man laughed nervously while Cylindria gave Pac Man a look.

"Merry Christmas everybody." said Skeebo.

"Merry Christmas." said the citizens.

Meanwhile back at the Netherworld, Betrayus was throwing fireballs at Dr. Buttocks.

"You failed me again so you have to face my fiery wrath." said Betrayus.

"I'm sorry." said Dr. Buttocks.

A fireball hit Dr. Buttocks.

"Ouch." said Dr. Buttocks.

"You're going to take care of Fluffy for the whole day." said Betrayus.

Fluffy then chased Dr. Buttocks. Dr. Buttocks flew away from Fluffy. Buttler laughed.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this Christmas." said Buttler.


End file.
